Akkad (Sargon)
This article is about Light in the East's mod. For ryanjames' mod, see Akkad (Sargon) (ryanjames). Akkad led by Sargon is a custom civilization by Light in the East, with contributions from Janboruta, TarcisioCM, Reedstilt, Viregel, Tomatekh, Danrell, Rob (R8XFT), and CharlatanAlley. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Akkad The Akkadian Empire was centered in the city of Akkad (Sumerian: Agade) and its surrounding region in Mesopotamia. During the 3rd millennium BC, there developed a very intimate cultural symbiosis between the Sumerians and the Akkadians, which included widespread bilingualism. Akkadian gradually replaced Sumerian as a spoken language somewhere around the turn of the 3rd and the 2nd millennium BC (the exact dating being a matter of debate). The Akkadian Empire reached its political peak between the 24th and 22nd centuries BC, following the conquests of its founder Sargon of Akkad (2334–2279 BC). Under Sargon and his successors, Akkadian language was briefly imposed on neighboring conquered states such as Elam. Akkad is sometimes regarded as the first empire in history. Sargon One of the greatest rulers in Mesopotamia, or perhaps even world history, Sargon of Akkad was the founder of the world’s first empire, invading several Sumerian settlements in the 23rd century BC. Though details about his origins and rise to power are mostly lost in the mists of time, it can be said that he came to carve out this vast kingdom himself. Reportedly stretching from Syria to Iran, the scale of Sargon’s conquests were vast; greater than most monarchs to this day can boast. After creating this empire - the first ever empire, at that - Sargon constructed the city of Akkad to rule from, albeit the exact location of this allegedly marvelous city is unknown to this day. His ability to create the first ever state on such a scale, subduing people from coast to coast, of all different cultures, makes him a very notable historically. Dawn of Man Behold, as the whole world watches you in awe, great conqueror of Akkad, King Sargon! The heavens have shone upon you, showering blessings upon you, empowering you to go forth and carve out your kingdom. Truly you were one of the greatest leaders the world ever saw, leading an army which was able to turn your state into the first empire, making you the first emperor to set foot on Earth. First usurping control of Kish in a time of tumult, you managed to carve the largest state Mesopotamia had ever seen. Further and further more your army marched, subduing foreign foes and conquering land on a scale unseen, taking control of your rightful lands around the Tigris and the Euphrates. Ranging from the Taurus Mountains to the Persian Gulf, the mighty Akkadian empire was a force to be reckoned with. However, you were not a mere warmonger. Your rule oversaw the flourishing of trade across all of the Middle East, extending all the way to the cities of Greece. Mesopotamia was once again transformed into a land of culture and color as the ever-growing wealth of Akkad heralded a time of peace in the forever restless realm. Oh great emperor, as the world once again is in turmoil, people are losing hope. Can you hear them? They are calling your name, the name of a leader who will bring them prosperity with his rule. Sargon of Akkad, can you once again create an empire that will look down on all others. Can you create a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: If you keep away from lands that are mine, we can have peaceful diplomatic exchanges. Challenge this warning, and I shall show you no mercy. Now what will you ask of me? Introduction: Welcome to the ever growing realm of Akkad. You should be careful not to let it expand into your lands. Defeat: I have been cursed by many gods. My story will live on, whether your dominion does or not. Defeat: This land that you conquered was mine! Oh a thousand curses on you! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Summon Army of Naram-Sin A strong military is necessary to protect our people at home and to be victorious abroad. Let us call the mighty and well-trained armies of Naram-Sin to our aid. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Akkad * May not be enacted after the Classical Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 120 Faith Rewards: * Two Onager Wagons and two Lapattus are spawned near your Capital Establish the Post Our realm grows large with each passing day. Connecting our numerous peoples under an efficient postal service system will strengthen the bonds of our vast empire. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Akkad * Player must have at least four cities * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * 150 Culture Rewards: * Caravansaries are built 50% faster and generate +1 Happiness and Gold Unique Cultural Influence "People have begun to ride asses instead of horses... I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Regalman: XML, Artwork, Design * COF: Research * Janboruta: Artwork * TarcisioCM: Lua, Design, Mod support * Reedstilt: Design * Viregel: Research * Tomatekh: Reused assets, Research, Mod support, UU lua * Danrell: Unit model * Rob (R8XFT): Research * CharlatanAlley: Dawn of Man voiceover * Type Moon: Music Category:All Civilizations Category:Light in the East Category:Mesopotamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders